The present invention relates to a suspension system of motor vehicle and more particularly to a horizontal balance control system of motor vehicle with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, a car may shock strongly while running on a straight but rough road due to unevenness of road surface. An independent suspension system of wheels may lessen the effect of shocks and thus brings a degree of comfort to a driver and passenger(s). It is understood that the car body will incline slightly while a car is making a turn. The car will run forward a short distance after pressing the brake suddenly due to inertia. Further, driver and passenger(s) in the car will move backward suddenly while accelerating. At this time, the above undesirable effect can be substantially eliminated if there is a good restraint among wheels. As an end, the car can maintain a state of balance, the effect of shocks and jarring can be lessened to a minimum, the maneuverability of the car can be increased, driving safety can be greatly improved, and road conditions of straight roads and curve roads can be equally considered. However, it is impossible of eliminating the above effect by the current suspension system. It is known that shocks and jarring of a running car may bring a degree of discomfort to driver and passenger(s), cause one or more wheels to slightly suspend in the air, decrease maneuverability of the car, reduce output torque, and adversely affect driving safety. Hence, a good transmission system of a car can be compromised if a suspension system (including links, springs, shock absorbers, and anti-inclination bars) thereof is poor.
As designed, a shock absorber is adapted to prevent a resonance from occurring on springs and increase a shock absorbing capability of a car. For effectively absorbing shocks of road surface, typical springs having a high degree of softness are preferred. However, it is also desirable to employ strong springs in the car for accommodating the condition of making a turn. Otherwise, the car may incline significantly. Moreover, an anti-inclination bar is adapted to decrease the inclination of a car while making a turn and increase the restraint of two axles in the same line. However, an increase of the restraint can adversely affect a degree of comfort of driver and passenger(s) while driving. In other words, they are contradictory.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel horizontal balance control system of motor vehicle in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a horizontal balance control system of motor vehicle comprising a pneumatic conveyor (or electromagnetic device) operable to actuate hydraulic devices, links, and other mechanical elements for generating a restraint force among wheels in the same line or not in the same line. By utilizing this, opposite restraint forces of straight roads and curve roads can be equally considered. Also, inclination, forward movement, and backward movement of the body of motor vehicle caused by making a turn, braking, and accelerating respectively are substantially eliminated. Moreover, forces adapted to various road conditions can be generated, the restraint of wheels can be appropriately controlled, and poor maneuverability of an inclined motor vehicle due to centrifugal force when making a turn is greatly improved. In a case that a motor vehicle is braking or accelerating pressure of first and second valves is increased for enabling wheels in the same line or not in the same line to rotate toward the same direction. At the same time, a control means is operable to activate the pneumatic conveyor for outputting compressed gas to increase pressure of the third valve and enable wheels in the same line or not in the same line to rotate toward the same direction. By utilizing this, discomfort of a driver and one or more passengers due to moving forward or backward while the motor vehicle is braking or accelerating is eliminated. Also, a horizontal balance of the body of the motor vehicle is well maintained. Moreover, various road conditions are considered for minimizing shocks and jarring generated while driving.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.